


Lollipop

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty





	Lollipop

"Want one?" said Helo, holding out a stash of lollipops.

"No thanks," said Dee, trying to avoid Helo's eyes. Her first month on board _Galactica_ and all she could think about was how frakking _hot_ Karl Agathon was.

"Don't tell me it's because you're watching your weight, because you're a twig," said Helo.

"No. I just..." Helo was twirling a bright red lollipop in his fingers. How Helo could manage to make lollipops sexual, Dee had no idea. "Am not in the mood. For sweets."

"You sure?" asked Helo, waggling his eyebrows at her. That was definitely sexual, and definitely intentional. Dee attempted to say something, but nothing was coming out. She was good at comebacks too, Helo just seemed to take the words right out of her.

"One thing you need to know about Felix Gaeta," said Helo, sticking the lollipop in his mouth. Gods, if the way he sucked on that was any indication… "Don't trust your secrets to the number one source for gossip on this ship."

Frak. She should have known better than to share secret crushes with boys. Apparently she'd learned nothing in middle school.

"One other thing, since you're new here and all," Helo continued, standing up from his chair. "The top three activities here are cards, drinking, and frakking. I don't know where you fall on the first two, but the third seems like it might be in your interests. Am I right, Petty Officer Anastacia Dualla?"

All Dee could do was whimper.

"If that's a yes, meet me in the head in 5."


End file.
